


Dating Kai Parker Would Include

by deanmonreigns



Series: The Vampire Diaries Writings [8]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, tvd headcanon, tvd headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: requesting for tvd/to is open!
Relationships: Kai Parker/Reader, Malachai "Kai" Parker/Original Female Character(s), Malachai "Kai" Parker/Reader, Malachai "Kai" Parker/You
Series: The Vampire Diaries Writings [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747393
Kudos: 12





	Dating Kai Parker Would Include

> Also, find this hc on [WATTY](https://www.wattpad.com/905982875-%F0%9D%90%93%F0%9D%90%95%F0%9D%90%83-%2B-%F0%9D%90%93%F0%9D%90%8E-%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%8C%F0%9D%90%80%F0%9D%90%86%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%8D%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%92-dating-kai-parker-would-include) & [TUMBLR](https://mysticaldream.tumblr.com/post/161218703817/datingkaiparker)

  *     * _Being the only one that takes the time to understand the things he does. And what leads him to do them. Though you don’t condone it._
    * _Comforting him when he has nightmares about his past. Especially about his father. And the prison world._
    * _Kai telling you about his past, his deepest secrets, darkest fears._
    * _Kai telling you about his time in prison world {the one set for him 1994 and 1903}_
    * _Trying to advocate for Kai but failing._
    * _“He is a sociopath.” Bonnie growled._
    * _“And a little weasel.” Damon stated._
    * _“Buy, I can see there is something good inside of him. He is just misguided.” You defended him. Earning annoyed looks._
    * _“He is manipulating you.” Bonnie huffed._
    * _Kai killing anyone who hurts you or says something bad about you._
    * _Kai feeling sad when you are. So, he does everything to make you smile again._
    * _Being there for each other._
    * _Keeping your relationship with him on the down-low. Not that he minds, the fewer people know you are his weakness the better. But that doesn’t stop him from teasing you about it._
    * _“Such a naughty girl, for hiding a relationship from your friends. Especially when it’s the bad guy your dating.” Kai taunted._
    * _“Shut up, Kai.” You grumbled._
    * _Kai only liking you/ being nice to you._
    * _Which your friends use that to their advantages._
    * _“Why do I have to come.” You asked._
    * _“Because he is obsessed with you. And he will never pull one over us if we have you.” Damon explained._
    * _“How very Damon of you.” You muttered. Rolling your eyes._
    * _All of the time the mystic falls gang, well, mainly Damon puts you in a position that gets you nearly killed or hurt. All because he believes Kai will stop. Which Kai does stop._
    * _Kai will later come to your house later. Ask if you alright and heal you. as well as comfort you._
    * _Though, he will heal you anyway if you get hurt._
    * _Calling him Malachai when you are angry at him._
    * _Having arguments about his behaviour._
    * _“I know you can do better, Malachai. I know there is good inside of you.” You snapped. Angry tears streaming down your cheeks._
    * _“You know I’m a sociopath. You and I both know I won’t change.” Kai shouted._
    * _“No…Kai.. you want to. I know you do. I know you want to. And I’m going to help you.” You sobbed. Gripping onto his shirt tightly. Looking at him with pleading eyes._
    * _“You shouldn’t waste your time on me, y/n. I might corrupt you.” Kai spoke. Removing your hands from his shirt. Before leaving you alone._
    * _Though Kai will always come back. Apologising. Telling you he will be better. That he will try. And you believe him._
    * _Course, when both of you fight it leads to makeup sex. And god makeup sex with him is mind-blowing._
    * _Though sex with him is mind-blowing all the time. But when it’s makeup sex or rough sex, he fucks you into oblivion._
    * _Breaking everything in sight. As the two of you tear each other’s clothes off. Mouths pressed against each other’s. kissing each other roughly. Hands caressing each other’s bodies._
    * _Kai doesn’t wait to take you up to your bed and have you. instead, he takes you against the wall. Or floor or couch._
    * _Clinging to him for dear life. As he thrusts into you. your nails digging into his shoulders. You were in pure bliss._
    * _Kai would never hurt you. Ever he loves you too much._
    * _Kai cooperates a lot more with the mystic falls gang if you are around._
    * _Damon likes to threaten your life repeatedly just so, Kai doesn’t double-cross them. According to Damon “You were their insurance policy.”_
    * _Kai trying to get you to stop being friends with them. Since they put your life endanger._
    * _“You should stop being friends with them.” Kai spoke._
    * _“What? No!” You replied._
    * _“They put your life endanger.” Kai spoke._
    * _“Only because you shit stir them.” You huffed out. walking away from him. Making him roll his eyes._
    * _Kai gets jealous easily. Anyone who flirts with you or gives you sexual looks. Then they are pretty much dead or suffer the wrath of his magic._
    * _Which then leads to him having jealous sex with you._
    * _Teasing you in public. Especially in front of the mystic falls gang._
    * _A smug smirk on his lips. As he watches you stutter over your words while being sexually frustrated._
    * _Though he doesn’t have all the fun with teasing in public. You do the same. Leaving him high and dry._
    * _Though teasing him comes with punishment._
    * _“You naughty girl.” Kai seductively purred in your ear._
    * _A lot of “I love you’s.”_
    * _Kai treating you like a queen._
    * _Making cupcakes together._
    * _Cooking together. Though Kai likes to distract you._
    * _Romantic dates._
    * _A lot of flirting. Mainly horrible cheesy pickup lines._
    * _“Roses are red, my face is too, that only happens when I’m around you.”_
    * _“Can I tie your shoes? I don’t want you falling for anybody else.”_
    * _“You look ill. You must be suffering from a lack of vitamin me.”_
    * _“Your lips look so lonely. Would they like to meet mine.”_
    * _Getting lost in his eyes._
    * _Kai getting horny all the time._
    * _Kai pretty much kisses you when he can or when you are alone._
    * _Hand holding._
    * _Passionate kisses, forehead kisses, soft kisses, rough kisses, neck kisses, cheek kisses, French kisses, bite kisses hand kisses, earlobe kisses._
    * _Biting you lip while kissing you._
    * _A lot of hugging & spooning._
    * _Movie marathons._
    * _Tickle fights._
    * _Making out a lot._
    * _Kai impressing you with magic_
    * _Being devasted when he gets trapped in prison world 1903._
    * _Kai visiting you when he gets out of prison world 1903_
    * _Having passionate reuniting sex {if that’s a thing} or well goodbye sex._
    * _“Do you have to?” You asked. Giving him pleading eyes. As he got dressed._
    * _“Yes.” He answered. Turning around to face you._
    * _“Come back to me.” You pleaded._
    * _“I will. Always.” Kai replied. Leaning down to kiss you passionately. Hands cupping the side of your face._
    * _Kai kissed you for a few more minutes before pulling away. Resting his forehead against yours._
    * _“I love you.” Kai spoke softly._
    * _“I love you too.” You responded._
    * _But he never came back to you…_
    * _Being devasted when he dies._
    * _Kai using his magic when the both of you are having sex._
    * _Kai overstimulating you a lot._
    * _And edging you._
    * _Thigh kisses._
    * _Caressing your leg/or you caress his leg in public._
    * _Catching him off guard and kissing him. Then pulling away. When he starts to grind on you._
    * _Sending him explicit nudes/ lingerie pics._
    * _Modelling lingerie for him._
    * _Giving him a lap dance._
    * _Telling him your sexual fantasies in public, and smirking when you see him squirm in his seat._
    * _Kai touching/caressing every part of your body._
    * _Stripteasing._
    * _Kai eating you out a lot._
    * _His scruff scratching your things making you came closer to your orgasm._
    * _Giving him blowjobs. His hands tightly gripping your hair as you bob your head up and down. Stopping every now and then to swirl your tongue around his tip._
    * _Kai fingering you to the point you squirt._
    * _Shower sex._
    * _Pretty much having sex on every object._
    * _Public sex. Though Kai clocks the two of you._
    * _Choking you, while fucking you._
    * _A lot of foreplay._
    * _Rough sex._
    * _Morning sex._
    * _Passionate sex._
    * _Kinky sex._
    * _Kai has a daddy kink._
    * _Blood play._
    * _Dry humping each other while making out._
    * _Kai’s caught you a couple of times masturbating._
    * _Kai’s favourite positions are missionary, doggy style, lotus, cowgirl, you laying on your stomach, downward dog._




**Author's Note:**

> requesting for tvd/to is open!


End file.
